Kill or Killed
by ry6950
Summary: "aku yakin beberapa dari kawanmu adalah lawan. karna itu bunuh mereka atau kau yang akan terbunuh oleh mereka." -bad summary-


**Disclaimer :Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**  
><strong>Warning : Rated M untuk pemilihan kata yang digunakan di fanfic ini.<strong>

Pria itu berjalan dengan tergesa sambil sesekali membetulkan letak kacamatanya, menuju gedung putih polos yang berdiri kokoh beberapa ratus meter tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Memasang seringai di bibirnya, mengacuhkan semua sapaan yang ditujukan untuknya.

Begitu memasuki gedung tersebut, dia -Yakushi Kabuto- segera melangkahkan kakinya ke lift- hendak menuju lantai dua-. Namun, niatnya urung begitu melewati koridor lantai satu karena sebuah –atau mungkin dua buah suara yang terdengar seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

" –diawasi oleh pihak 'mereka', aku yakin kau tahu itu. Maka itu, membunuh atau dibunuh." Begitulah potongan kata terakhir yang didengar Kabuto dari salah satu pria yang sedang berbincang itu.

Sontak saja, kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir ayah satu anak itu membuatnya bergulat dalam pikirannya.'Nara Shikaku, Shikamaru Nara. Apa mereka membicarakan pihak lawan atau berfikir untuk melakukkan pemberontakan?'.

Dan asumsinya itu harus segera berakhir sesaat setelah ia menyadari dua pria tersebut hendak berjalan ke arahnya, dengan langkah cepat, Kabuto segera berbalik dan memasuki lift, tak lupa dengan bibirnya yang membentuk lengkungan seringai lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Sementara di sebuah pub di pinggiran kota, seorang pria terlihat sedang berbincang serius lewat telepon dengan rekannya.

"kau yakin, jika pengiriman lewat jalur itu aman, 'Hime'?" tanya pria berpiercing itu dengan nada datar sambil menenggak cairan beralkohol dari gelas di tangannya.

"aku sangat yakin jika pengiriman ke Konoha lewat jalur Iwa tidak akan berhasil, maka dari itu aku menggunakan jalur Suna. Banyak dari 'mata' kita menginformasikan bahwa jalur Suna adalah jalur teraman untuk mengirimkan hal seperti ini, Anata."

"Hn, sebaiknya kalian lakukan dengan cepat. Si mata empat itu sudah mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Saat ini semua situasinya terkendali. Mengerti maksudku?"

"ya, serahkan pada kami. Aku jamin tiga hari lagi kami akan melakukan pengirimannya, dan tiga hari itu juga kita bisa menikmati barangnya."

"dan tiga hari lagi aku akan memiliki koleksi baru. Jangan lupa bawa serta barang 'itu' bersamamu. Tanpa barang 'itu' kita tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi di Konoha, kita tidak akan bisa meraup Yen tanpa benda itu."

"kh, dasar bajingan." Responnya, tak lupa seringai yang menghiasi wajah lugunya.

Dan telepon pun terputus. "bersiaplah menemui keterpurukkan negara dan rakyatmu, tua bangka bajingan!" bisiknya dengan sedikit nada geram.

.

.

.

"aku yakin alat itu berfungsi dengan baik, periksa sekali lagi, Ino"

"aku sudah melakukkannya, Inspektur pemalas! Tapi benda ini menuju ke tempat yang tidak seharusnya!" balasnya dengan nada jengkel.

"menuju ke mana?" tanyanya –shikamaru, mengabaikan ejekan yang dialamatkan kepadanya.

"aku tidak tahu ini benar atau memang alatmu yang tidak berfungsi, tapi alatmu berjalan ke arah perbatasan Timur Suna."

"Suna!?" serunya kaget.

"ya, memangnya ada apa dengan Suna?" tanya gadis pirang itu.

"bodoh! Cepat hubungi Gaara, katakan padanya untuk meningkatkan waspada di daerah perbatasan Timur Suna. Seharusnya mereka tidak akan lolos begitu saja. Dan tanyakan padanya identitas setiap mobil yang berasal dari Ame."

"baik." Responnya cepat.

"sepertinya kau sedang kalut, Inspektur." Ucap Shino, salah satu rekannya.

"aku tidak." Sanggah Shikamaru, terlalu cepat sebenarnya.

Shikamaru pun berniat keluar dari ruangan untuk menjernihkan otak.

"temui aku di restoran sebrang kantor. Katakan jawaban Gaara setelah kau meleponnya." Pamitnya dan langsung pergi tanpa menunggu respon.

Khh.. sepertinya inspektur muda ini benar-benar sedang kalut.

.

.

.

"kau keluar terlebih dulu. Tugasmu di sini untuk mengalihkan perhatian pengawas dan mengabaikan perbatasan. Lakukan dengan baik. Hey, mungkin kau bisa memperlihatkan asetmu." Perintah Kisame disertai dengan seringai mesum di wajah birunya.

"Wakatteru, hentai!" ucap wanita itu –Konan. Seraya membuka setengah resleting baju berbahan tipisnya yang mencetak jelas bagian tubuhnya dan menurunkan sedikit denimnya sambil keluar dari range rover itu. Cih... benar-benar jalang! Bahkan di tempat terik seperti ini...

Memasang tampang angkuh, dan menghampiri sekelompok penjaga di perbatasan Iwa-Suna dengan langkah tegap penuh percaya diri.

"Ano," ucapnya untuk menarik perhatian penjaga itu. Dan sepertinya dia berhasil, terbukti setelah semua penjaga di sana melirik ke arahnya dengan tatapan kaget, sebagian dari mereka bahkan mungkin berfikiran mesum. Mungkin karena melihat seorang gadis yang berpakaian cukup berani di tempat semerti ini.

"ya? Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" ucap salah seorang penjaga itu, tetap mempertahankan formalitas sepertinya.

Sejenak Konan memikirkan suatu cara agar tidak terlihat frontal.

"apa di sekitar sini ada pub?" tanyanya disertai kerlingan mata –mencoba menggoda petugas.

Sontak saja pertanyaannya membuat para petugas melohok tak percaya untuk kedua kalinya. Dan saat penjaga-penjaga mesum itu teralihkan sepenuhnya, Kisame pun langsung melajukan Discoverynya dengan santai, mencoba untuk tidak menarik perhatian.

Untuk bagian Konan, sebaiknya kalian lanjutkan di dalam imajinasi kalian. *rolling eyes*

.

.

.

"Inspektur!" panggil Ino saat menghampiri meja Shikamaru di pojok Akimichi Caffe.

"sudah kau dapatkan infonya?"

"sudah, tapi Sabaku-san bilang tidak ada laporan yang menunjukkan adanya mobil yang berasal dari Ame. Tapi saat aku lacak lagi, alatmu berhenti bergerak tepat di perbatasan."

"sialan! Mereka menyadarinya, bahwa mereka sedang di awasi dan membuang alat itu tepat di perbatasan. Dan itu jelas membuktikan jika mereka memang benar-benar sedang berada di Suna dan menuju Konoha. Yang menjadi pertanyaanku saat ini yaitu, apa yang mereka lakukan untuk mengelabui penjaga?!" racaunya.

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya heran melihat tingkah atasannya. Sedikit kasihan melihat teman masa kecilnya ditugasi kasus berat seperti ini di usianya yang terhitung masih muda. Salahkan saja Shikamaru dan IQ nya itu.

Sebenarnya awalnya Shikamaru tidak berminat menjadi badan intelijen Konoha, namun karena IQ nya itu dia terseret ke dunia spionase ini. Ditambah lagi ini pekerjaan ayahnya, mudah saja baginya merintis karir di dunia penuh mafia ini. Bahkan terkadang Shikamaru mengutuk kepintarannya sendiri karena hal ini.

Kembali ke kasus, sepertinya Shikamaru telah memikirkan hal lain.

"mereka bergerak ke arah Barat perbatasan Suna, itu artinya mereka sedang menuju ke arah Timur Konoha. Kau menyadari sesuatu Ino?"

Ino berfikir sejenak, mengernyit, namun setelahnya memasang wajah cerah disertai cengiran yang menurut Shikamaru menyilaukan pandangannya.

"jika Suna tidak bisa melakukannya untuk Konoha, maka Konoha bisa melakukannya sendiri!" serunya dengan nada riang.

Shikamaru pun memasang senyuman mengejeknya "rupanya kau mulai belajar."

"ya, ya, aku tahu aku tak sepintar kau Inspektur." Cibirnya.

.

.

.

Terlihat Kisame yang memarkirkan mobilnya di salah satu pub di Sora. Sambil menunggu partnernya, Konan.

"lama sekali, apa yang dia lakukan hingga selama ini? Meniduri mereka? Khh.."

"aku tidak murahan seperti yang kau pikirkan Hiu mesum." Jawab sebuah suara, mengagetkan Kisame.

"sudahlah, masih ada satu perbatasan lagi yang harus dilalui."

"Hn."

.

.

.

"maaf, mobil anda dilarang masuk, tuan." Tegas seorang petugas.

"kami harus menggeledah begasinya terlebih dahulu sebelum membiarkan anda masuk." Ucap petugas lainnya.

Kisame berfikir sejenak sebelum, "baiklah, kalian boleh melakukannya." Jawabnya ketus.

Beberapa penjaga menggeledah isi range rover hitam itu, beberapa lainnya menggeledah Kisame.

"anda boleh masuk." Ungkap seorang petugas dengan nada heran.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

**well.. ini fanfic pertama saya di akun ini. Sebenarnya, kemana barang yang di bawa Konan? Dan kemana Konan?apa hubungan Kabuto dengan semua ini? Siapa itu "tua bangka bajingan" yang dimaksud pein? Apa masalah sebenarnya di kasus ini? Pertanyaan itu akan terungkap di chapter selanjutnya. Namun hanya ada satu clue yang pasti, jika masalah sebenarnya tidak sesimpel seperti yang diduga sebagian dari kalian.**

**Chapter seterusnya akan melibatkan negara lain, dan diharapkan untuk memaklumi. Saya tidak bermaksud menyudutkan dua negara yang akan terlibat di chapter seterusnya. Saya hanya meminjam negara-negara tersebut untuk menghidupkan cerita, tanpa maksud lain. Karena saya tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun dari Fiksi ini. Semua unsur cerita murni dari ide dan pemikiran saya.**

**Harap tinggalkan jejak berupa review. Saya akan selalu menerima kritik dan saran dari kalian semua, namun dengan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan. Saya akan mrasa senang jika ada yang bisa menebak jalan cerita fiksi ini.**

**Terimakasih bagi kalian yang sudah membaca/mereview fanfic ini.**


End file.
